hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreadlord (Mega Walls)
The Dreadlord class uses explosive abilities to attack and steal health. The Dreadlord class is known for being able to kill large groups of enemies and to 'farm' a lot of coins on weak players. It can steal health from unsuspecting victims and gain strength, which is the most useful buff, after a kill, so it can get another kill in succession. Purchasing the Dreadlord class and the level 4 kit upgrade is the fastest way to gain a diamond sword, so this class is often purchased by new players. However, other kits are often a much better choice for new players, such as Zombie. The downside to this class is its weak armor. Dreadlord gains 12 energy per hit. Dreadlord is a Hero class in Mega Walls which can be unlocked for 10,000 coins. Dreadlord (Rusher, Fighter) 'Shadow Burst Skill' Fire three wither heads at once dealing up to X damage per head. This ability shoots three wither skulls in the direction you are looking. Its mechanics are similar to those of a shotgun in most games : it is very difficult to shoot a skull to an enemy far away, but it is deadly at close range. One skull flies in a straight line from where you are aiming, and the other two go out at approximately 45° angles on either side of the center head.. This ability is also very useful to destroy skybases and blow up obstacles due to its explosive power. The blast radius is limited to three blocks. Damage goes up to a maximum of 9 damage per head. 'Soul Eater Passive' Attacking others has an X chance to gain 3 hunger and 1 health. This skill is very useful to drain life in a fight from weak enemies, and especially in the deathmatch, as getting a final kill may result in gaining a lot of saturation without eating your precious food. The skill becomes noticeable in battle around level 6/7. Goes up to 20% chance of restoring on level 9. 'Soul Siphon Passive' Gain Regen I for '''X' seconds and Strength I for X''' seconds when you kill others.'' This skill grants the Dreadlord the ability to take down large groups of enemies; one kill restores health and grants the Strength buff, which doubles your damage. The fact that the Dreadlord has got a diamond sword makes the Strength buff even more useful, and if you have killed a wither guard, you might be able to benefit from the diamond sword + Smite 1 + Strength 1 combination on a wither, which can be truly devastating. '''Dreadlord Kit Kit 'Dark Matter Gathering' Iron ore has an '''X '''chance to drop iron ingots. The talent has been made to make up for the weak armor of the Dreadlord. At maximum level, you wouldnt need to waste any time on smelting your iron. You can also use this talent if you end up without any armor in the deathmatch in order to quickly craft armor for you and your teammates. Goes up to 100% to get iron ingots from mining iron ore. ---- PRESTIGE PERK ENDERCHEST PERK The EnderChest perk will grant you an EnderChest to hide your stuff in. It's handy since you can put stuff in the chest that no one will steal. It costs 15,000 coins. Other teammates can use yours if they unlocked it for their class, but they won't be able to loot your items. Skins Tips and Tricks If you are the one who likes to grind coins on Withers, and don't mind dying over and over again, then you should get Dreadlord. Smite is a really good enchantment to have, and only Dreadlord gets smite. It is good because you get extra damage on the Withers, so you will roughly be doing 1 extra heart ( 2x 1.5hearts) of damage to Withers, which is really devastating when stacked. Category:Mega Walls classes